Amazing Adventures
Amazing Adventures is a miniseries. It occurs after season 2, Engine Friends, and Skarloey Railway Stories. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Duck and the Barber # Percy the Ghost # Percy and Harold's Great Race # Bulgy the Double Decker Bus # Trust Thomas # Henry and the Elephant # Gordon, James, and the Trouble With Mud # Henry and the Ghost # Duncan's Ghost # Toad the Brakevan # Toby and the Flood # Rumours # The Trouble With Trees # Thomas and the Ghost Engine # Thomas and the Jet Engine # The Trouble With Twin Engines # 'Arry and Bert the Ironworks Diesels # James and the Hot Air Balloon # Oliver and the Snow # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Rheneas the Rollercoaster # The Trouble with Fish # Thomas and the Diesels # Molly the Yellow Engine # Dennis the Lazy Diesel # Emily Gets It Wrong # Percy and the Diesels # The Runaway Car # Stinky Cheese # Hector the Hopper Truck # Thomas the Hero # The Party Surprise # Stuck in the Mud # James and Hector # Flora the Tram Engine # Gordon's Shortcut # Glynn the Coffeepot Engine # Pouty James # Lazy Daisy # Skiff and the Storm # Henry Shines # Daisy and the Puppet Show # Cyril the Fogman # Jerome and Judy the Breakdown Cranes # The Spooky Bridge # Toby and Philip # Thomas' Christmas Adventures # Thomas' Halloween Adventures # Bye George! # Bulstrode the Barge # Edward and James # James and Toby # Percy and the Naughty Gnomes # Thomas' Special Letter # Whistle Troubles # Diesel the Hero # Donald, Douglas, and Emily # Spencer and Gordon # Daisy's Perfect Christmas Gone Wrong # Thomas and Terence # Gordon and Henry # Diesel and Daisy # Diesel, Daisy, and Harvey # Cranky and Carly # Hannah # James and Rosie # Dowager Hatt In Charge # Henry and the Forest # Tenders Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Bill and Ben * Arthur * * * Molly * * Stanley * Flora * Stephen * Porter * Glynn * Marion * Ryan * Harvey * Whiff * Scruff * Stafford * Stepney * Percy's Ghost Engine * Edward's Ghost Engine * The Halloween Engine * Charlie * Belle * Caitlin * Marklin * Winston * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey |-|Standard Gauge Diesel Engines= * Diesel * Daisy * * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dennis * Paxton * Sidney * Den * Dart * Philip * Norman |-|Narrow Gauge Engines= * * * Peter Sam * * Duncan * Freddie * Victor * Millie * Rusty's Ghost Engine * Sir Handel * Luke * Duke |-|Minimum Gauge Engines= * Rex * Bert * Mike |-|Rolling Stock= * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * * Hector * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * The Chinese Dragon * Slip Coaches |-|Non Rail Characters= * Bertie * Bulgy * Trevor * Elizabeth * Flynn * Terence * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Colin * Bulstrode * Skiff * Jeremy * Caroline * George * * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Tiger Moth * Owen * Merrick |-|Humans= * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Dowager Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Old Bailey * Cyril the Fogman * Queen Elizabeth II * Santa Claus * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * Sam the Farmer |-|Characters Introduced= * Hannah * Carly }} Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures